1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine in which a manual paper feeding tray and a paper discharging tray are respectively attached to both side surfaces of a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-25486 published on Jun. 30, 1987, a paper discharging tray which is attached to a copying machine body to be folded or collapsed and retracted therein is disclosed. In addition, a commercially available electrophotographic copying machine "Z-30" manufactured by Sharp Corporation, for example is provided with a twice-collapsible paper discharging tray and another commercially available electrophotographic copying machine "3525" manufactured by Fuji Xerox Corporation, for example is provided with a manual paper feeding tray having the double-retractable structure. However, in such prior art, there were disadvantages set forth in the following.
More specifically, in the paper discharging tray disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-25486, it is impossible to change the length thereof, and therefore, it is necessary to develop the paper discharging tray irrespective of a size of a copying paper whenever the copying machine is used. Accordingly, it is necessary to always ensure a wide space for the paper discharging tray and this becomes an obstacle to space-saving.
In addition, in the electrophotographic copying machine "Z-30" manufactured by Sharp Corporation, it is possible to change the length of the paper discharging tray; however, if the same is intended to be changed in the thrice-collapsible structure, there is possibility that a copied paper to be discharged is caught on the discharging tray and the paper is hindered from being smoothly discharged.
Furthermore, in the electrophotographic copying machine "3525" manufactured by Fuji Xerox Corporation, since the paper feeding tray is a retractable tray, it is impossible to fold or collapse the tray, and therefore, it is necessary to always ensure a space for a minimal length of the tray. Accordingly, there is a problem in a point of space-saving. PG,4